Hogwarts a Christmas Carol
by X-Lynn McTavels
Summary: This is a cross over between Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol and the Harry Potter books. In which Harry and the gang try to kick Professor Snape into the Christmas Spirit. Still trying to retype the lost chapters. sorry and thank you for waiting.
1. Intro

Intro to "Hogwarts a Christmas Carol"  
  
This is a cross over between Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" and the Harry Potter books. In which Harry and the gang try to kick Professor Snape into the Christmas Spirit. I wrote this a long time ago and lost it when my computer crashed but luckily I had printed a copy out. And I finally am starting to retype it. I will post the chapters as I get them retyped so I hope you like it. Oh and this is the very first fan fiction I ever wrote and it's my pride and joy.  
  
Some of it may seem a little funky in the writing style that is because I copied a little bit of it from Mr. Dickens to give it some what of the same feel his Christmas Carl had. Enjoy!  
  
This story is dedicated to my friends who are my first fans.  
  
X-Lynn 


	2. Stave One

"Hogwarts a Christmas Carol"  
  
Stave One  
  
Professor Trelaweny was a fraud, to begin with. There was no doubt whatever about that. All the Hogwarts students and staff knew it, so did many people who had been her students, or the parent's of children that had her, also the ministry.  
  
Trelawney was a fraud as sure as door-nails were dead.  
Did Snape know that Trelawney was a fraud? Of course he did.  
How could it be otherwise? She had predicted his death since he was 11  
and he was still alive. I don't know how many of her student's she had  
done this to.  
  
Now who is this Snape fellow I am talking about? Why he is only the cruelest, meanest, coldest, strictest, and all around most hated teacher of all at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He isn't the most compassionate person, or understanding, he gives all of his students a hard time, well not his house's of course. Goes to show you that he isn't the fairest of people either. He is seen as the darkest of heart and soul, f course he isn't pure evil but the students feel he is the next thing to it. He delights in giving the Gryffindors problems, and deducting points from them. Especially Harry Potter son of his old school rival, James Potter, and his two friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Once upon a time-of all the almost good days in the year, on the Eve of Christmas Eve-old Snape was walking down to his office to get some reports he had left there until he felt like dealing with the bad grammar, ill thought out, misspelled, and left until the very last possible moments before class works of his less then brilliant students. While on this stroll he came to meet Professor McGonagall, who was in the Christmas sprit and stopped to great him,  
  
"Merry Christmas Professor Snape!" She said in a warm tone. Snape only glared at her and started to walk again. But she fallowed,  
  
"Like every year the staff is having a party in the teacher's lounge, and we do wish you'd come." Snape turned around sharply and loomed in his spot. But before he said anything he spotted the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher down the hall, one Marrygold Brightly. She had outlasted all the other teachers for a whapping three years. Even though the defeat of the Dark Lord during the sixth year.  
  
Brightly matched her name to the last letter, she did everything with a smile and saw the world through rose tinted glasses. She believed that light was even in the blackest of souls, always was singing and with Christmas around the corner she was glowing with that Christmas spirit that even Filch couldn't help but have a small smile when she came down the corridors sensing 'Hark the Harold Angels Sing'. Well Snape seemed to be otherwise, he didn't act horribly to her like he had the other defense teachers, no under minding, no shrewd looks. Actually nothing at all, they avoided each other like the pelage, they didn't speak they didn't make any eye contact unless these things were necessary and even then it was very little and in a dull business manner.  
  
They had a silent agreement not to do anything, but move out of each other's way it they needed to use the same side of the hallway, or pass things the other needed a the table without so much as one of them asking or saying thank you. Actually the students found this one very interesting let alone creepy. They seemed to know what the other one wanted despite the lack of saying "please pass the water," or "will you hand me the butter, thank you." But that's not what this story is about that is a very different story in itself. Now back to the one at hand. Snape saw Brightly across the hall and murmured what sounded to McGonagall something along the line of,  
  
"Merry..." But wasn't sure,  
  
"What was that, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He watched as Brightly left singing 'Santa Baby' quietly to herself. He turned back to McGonagall,  
  
"Merry Christmas?" He scoffed, "In danger of quoting a fictional character, bah humbug." He scowled and stormed off to his office and the joy of reading more then a hundred papers when only a few were worth his time. McGonagall watched him leave,  
  
"Well then good day to you Scrooge." With that Snape turned on his heal and stopped, cocking an eyebrow he reapplied in an icy tone. McGonagall would swear she saw his breath puff out in front of him.  
  
"That is Professor Scrooge to you." With that he left, leaving McGonagall shaking her head. What neither of the professors knew was that Harry and his friends once again were under the cover of his father's cloak of invisibility and had heard the whole thing. They sunk back to their common room and took off the cloak,  
  
"That git!" Ron snorted, "He hates Christmas, and I thought his name was Severus." He slumped into a chair by the fire.  
  
"It is Ron, Scrooge is a character in a muggle book by Charles Dickens called 'A Christmas Carol' and he hates Christmas." Hermione said sitting next to him. Harry nodded leaning against the fireplace and sighed,  
  
"And his favorite saying is, 'Bah humbug.' Just as much as Snape's is, 'Mr. Potter points will be removed from Gryffindor." He mimicked the professor's freezing but delighted tone, crossing hi arms in front of him in the same grand swoop Snape always made it. Fred and Gorge came down the stairs,  
  
"Burr is it suddenly cold in here?" George asked briskly rubbing his arms Fred shivered. The twins had come to visit their brother and sister while their parents were off visiting the rest of the family.  
  
"Well Harry's heard that phrase so many times he has it down." He slapped him on the back making the three laugh.  
  
"I suppose I have." Harry looked over to Hermione who had the look of figuring something big on her brow. Harry turned to her,  
"'Mione what are you thinking about?" Ron now looked to her. Hermione sighed,  
  
"Why do you think he hates Christmas?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged, but Ron didn't he blurted something right out,  
  
"No one likes him; he probably has no friends, or family. So he's a lonely old git and seeing everyone having a good time with the ones they love and love them back must hurt him real bad." His friends looked at him dumbfounded but he didn't notice, "So knowing him he resents the whole thing and takes it out on everyone." Hermione and Harry looked at him gapping. Ron looked at them a turned a little pink,  
  
"What it was just an idea; don't have to look at me that way about it." Hermione shook her head,  
  
"No Ron that is the smartest and probably closest to correct thing I have ever heard you say!" Harry nodded in agreement. Ron blushed to his ears,  
  
"That's what I get for hanging out with mom all summer." Hermione taped her chin and a light seemed to go off in her head. Harry and Ron looked worried that light usually meant she had an idea, an idea they would have to help with. Hermione looked hopeful,  
  
"Do you think we can you know..." She knew they would say no but she was determined to try anyways, "Well..."  
  
"'Mione! Spit it out!" Harry and Ron said together knowing this was going to be something they didn't want to hear.  
  
"Kick Snape into the Christmas spirit!?" She said it so quickly that Fred and George didn't understand at first. But the other two did,  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" They yelled getting starts form the few people in the common room. They apologized and whispered,  
  
"What are you nuts?" Harry asked. Hermione wasn't quick enough to defend herself before Ron cut in.  
  
"Yeah, are you? I'd like to kick him but not in the way you mean." Hermione glared at him but he continued, "What are we going to do? Oh I know! Let's go to his office with a Father Christmas hat, some holly, and twinkle lights, put it all on him and make him listen to carols for five hours straight, while pouring eggnog down his throat..." Hermione stood up,  
  
"Ronald Weasley! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Scrooge yourself. Where's the giving spirit? Good will towards men? Peace on earth?" Hermione was so upset with him she turned and went upstairs. At the base she turned to face him,  
"And see if I go to the dance with a Grinch like you!" With that she stormed upstairs. Ron and the rest of the room were left awestruck and blinking. After a while Ron shook his head,  
  
"I will never understand her! And what in Merlin's name is a GRINCH!?" Harry spent the rest of the day catching Ron up on 'A Christmas Carol' and 'The Grinch that Stole Christmas.' Ron shook with anger,  
  
"I don't want to ruin Christmas!" Ron said pushing the book from him, "And I don't know what Hermione is asking for. I mean if it took three spirits to save Scrooge it's gonna take all the ghosts in Hogwarts and more to save that greasy git!" Harry sighed and closed the books,  
  
"I guess she wants a miracle and she'll do it on her own if we won't help." Ron huffed but nodded crossing his arms,  
  
"Yeah, let's go say we're sorry and offer our reluctant help in whatever hair brained scheme she comes up with." Harry nodded and they went upstairs to the girls' dorm where of course Hermione was pouring over books. But for once they weren't all school books. A great deal of them were Christmas stories. She ignored them as they came in. But they knew the routine by now. Harry started since she was less angry with him,  
  
"We're sorry Hermione; we just don't really like Snape. You know the past and all... But we do owe him quite a bit. With him saving my life and helping us defeat Voldemort last year. I guess the lest we can do is try." Hermione threw her arms around his neck sending her books and papers to the floor.  
  
"Oh thank you Harry." Then she looked at Ron. Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other,  
  
"Count me in too...I can't stand the guy but I guess it's not right to let him be in the dragon dung heap on Christmas. I don't want to be a Grinch." Hermione hugged him as well and kissed him on the cheek. Ron went as red as a holly berry. Hermione went to the floor looking for one dropped book. She picked it up and showed it to them; both Harry and Ron knew exactly what she was thinking when they read the title 'A Christmas Carol.'  
  
"Hermione how?" They both asked in wonder. Hermione smiled,  
  
"Well it won't be easy, but when has that stopped us?" It will consist of a long night of hard work." Ron inwardly groaned but didn't let it show. Harry shook his head,  
  
"I take it we'll do it tomorrow?" Hermione nodded. "But where are we going to get Christmas spirits?" Hermione pointed to herself,  
"Past." Then Ron, "Present." Finally Harry, "Future." Harry nodded,  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that." Ron agreed. But Hermione went right on explaining the plans. After about an hour she added in the last bit,  
  
"And we'll have help." She called out the door, "Alright!" In came Fred and George. Ron and Harry didn't ask why, they didn't need to. The twins were the best pranksters since Harry's father and his friends. They knew the castle like the back of each other's hands.  
  
"Good thing it's a Hogsmead weekend." Hermione stated as they got ready to leave.  
  
Author's notes: Okay I know that boys can't go into the girls' dorms but this was written before the fifth book and I didn't know that then. Look for more to come as I retype this story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 


End file.
